Reporting for duty
by Wolf-Fairy
Summary: My OC Crystal is being assigned to her first godchild, one of the most miserable children in Dimmsdale. Tootie. My first fic!
1. Observing Tootie

**(( Well this is it, this is my first fanfic. Yay! It's about my OC Crystal, Cosmo and Wanda's child, who is being assigned to her first godchild. The one and only Tootie! All of the characters are two years older. I know that Cosmo and Wanda don't really have a child, but I'm just saying what if . I would think fairy years are different from human years so Crystal is a teenager. Anyway if you don't like the idea, don't bother reading it. If you are going to read it please review and tell me what you think. No flames please! Also, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or any of its characters, except Crystal.))**

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Dimmsdale. The town's suburbs were peaceful and quiet..

"COME OUT TOOTIE FROM WHEREVER YOUR HIDING!"

Well almost quiet...Tootie was currently in her house hiding from her older sister Vicky. She's hiding in one of the pantries in the kitchen.

'Ha. I know Vicky won't look for me in here.'

Vicky walked into the kitchen with her dog Doydle still searching for Tootie.

'Dang. She is getting to be harder and harder to find each time. Now if I was a twerp like her where would I hide now?'

Doydle was sniffing around trying to get Tootie's scent and after a few seconds he finally did. He jumped on the kitchen counter and sniffed all of the pantries until he found the one Tootie was hiding in. He started to growl and scratch the wood on the pantry door to let Vicky know that he found Tootie.

'Uh oh. This isn't good.'

Vicky opened the pantry door and found Tootie squished inside, now with a nervous look on her face.

"Heh heh, hello Vicky. Boy are you looking lovely and evil today. "

Vicky gave Tootie an evil smirk and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pantry then dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Guess what time it is little sis?"

They went through the living room and starting walking up the stairs.

"Um, its time to be a nice big sister and not torture me?"

They stopped in the hall in front of the bathroom door.

"Nope" Vicky answered opening the bathroom door "It's time for your daily swirlie!" she grabbed Tootie by the feet, walked in and opened the toilet seat then started dunking her head in the toilet. When Vicky lifted her up to take a breather she would be screaming at the top of her lungs until it was time for her head to be dunked back in the toilet.

Meanwhile in Fairyworld

"So this is the miserable child your assigning me to?" Crystal asked looking at Jorgen Von Stangle's wand. His wand was glowing and revealing Tootie getting her swirlie.

"Yes it is." Jorgen said "This poor child has been very miserable. She has to deal with her older sister day in and day out. Her parents fear her sister as well." Vicky finished with Tootie's swirly and left the bathroom which left Tootie there to cry.

'Geez, her sister is like 18 right? Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend or something instead of torturing her sister?' Crystal thought.

"I understand that this is your first time being assigned to a godchild, but I don't want you screwing this up. Got it?" Jorgen said angrily.

Crystal turned to face Jorgen "No sweat Jorgen. My parents are still with their godchild and they never had to come back to Fairyworld to be reassigned in a long time." she said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Let us hope so. I don't want to have to send you back to the fairy academy for your mistakes. Now go meet your godchild before I have to crush you." Jorgen shouted cracking his fingers.

'Do you have to threaten me?' Crystal gulped "Yeah, will do Jorgen. I'm on my way now." And with a wave of her wand Crystal poofed straight to Tootie's house.

(Chapter 1 is done and Chapter 2 is on the way! Please Read and Review!)


	2. Intros and Toilet Water

**((Well here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy!))**

Chapter 2

Crystal appeared in Tootie's room, looking around to make sure she's at the right place. She saw that her room was filled with posters and little dolls of a certain pink hated, buck toothed boy.

"Oh she definitely has a crush on a boy." She picked up one of the dolls. "That or she must really like beavers."

Meanwhile Tootie was running out of the bathroom and heading to her room with tears in her eyes. She opened her bedroom door to her room to see a little green and pink puppy sitting in the middle of her room. She wiped away her tears then walked over and picked the little puppy up.

"Hey little puppy. Where did you come from?" Tootie asked petting Crystal. Crystal just responded by wagging her tail and panting. "Oh, aren't you so adorable!" She started hugging Crystal not knowing she was squeezing her.

"Too much hugging...Can't breath!"Crystal said trying to break free. Tootie was shocked to hear her talk and accidentally dropped Crystal. Luckily, with her being a dog she landed on all fours.

"You can talk?"

Crystal brushed herself off and turned into her fairy form. "Of course I can talk. My name is Crystal and I have been assigned to be your fairy godparent!"

Tootie just stood there with a blank look on her face saying nothing. Crystal floated next to Tootie and waved her hand in front of her face. "Paging Tootie, anyone there?"

"Aw, aren't you so adorable!" Tootie shouted hugging Crystal again "My name is Tootie and I'm very pleased to meet you. I can't wait to show everyone that I have a fairy godparent!"

"Hold on there Tootie!" Crystal broke free from Tootie's hug. "You can't tell anyone about me! It's against Da Rules!"

"Da Rules?"

"Yep." Crystal poofed up Da rules book "Cause if you do I'll have to go away forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Are there more rules in that book?"

Crystal started flipping through the pages of the book."Yeah I should probaly explain to you..."

"Hey Tootie!" Vicky shouted banging on Tootie's door "Ready to start your chores?"

"Uh oh." Crystal waving her wand poofed the Da Rules book away and transformed into a dog again.

Vicky kicked the door down to see Tootie and Crystal in her dog form.

"Hey, what's with the weird colored dog?" Vicky asked pointing at Crystal. Crystal didn't want to raise suspicion so she started scratching her ear with her back paw to act like she has an itch.

"She's my fair- I mean my new pet. Mom gave her to me to repay me back for the swirlie I received today."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. Tootie tried to keep her cool the best she could.

"Ok, well anyway I want you to start my chores! So go outside and start mowing the lawn! Got it!"

Tootie lowered her head "Got it.."

Vicky left the room and went downstairs. Crystal waved her wand to turn back into her fairy form, but instead turned into a green and pink monkey. Tootie turned around and faced Crystal.

"Why are you a monkey?"

Crystal looked to see she didn't turn into her fairy form. "Darn it! I hate when my wand does that!" she said shaking her wand. "My wand goes on the fritz every once in a while. Focusing on my magic to change into different forms was never my strong suit." She waved her wand again and turned into her fairy form this time. "Hopefully when I start granting wishes for you I won't screw that up."

"So you do grant wishes? Like a genie?"

"Please, genies can only grant three wishes. Fairys grant an unlimited supply of wishes."

"Sweet." Tootie cheered.

"TOOTIE! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Vicky shouted getting very impatient.

After Tootie heard Vicky's shouting a big wide smirk was now on her face. "So do you think I can wish for something right now?" she asked

"Sure. You have something in mind?"

"Yep. I wish that Vicky did all of my chores and that her drinks tasted like toilet water!" she cheered

"Okay." Crystal said

'I should probaly tell her that's two wishes but oh well'

"Come on wand do your stuff." Crystal said waving her wand. Her wand glowed and the wish was made.

Tootie and Crystal looked out of Tootie's bedroom and saw Vicky mowing the lawn.

"Yes, I did it!" Crystal cheered hugging Tootie "I granted you your first wish and I didn't screw up!"

" If your able to get Vicky to do my chores, I know you'll be the best fairy ever." Tootie said hugging her back.

They broke the hug and looked back outside to see Vicky finished with mowing the lawn. She picked up her water bottle and took a drink. A few seconds later she spit up the water and started screaming and complaining that it tasted like toilet water. Tootie and Crystal started laughing and couldn't stop for a while.

Nighttime came around and it was time for Tootie to go to bed. She put her pajamas and got on her bed and under her covers. Crystal, who was in her dog form, jumped on the end of the bed. She got herself comfortable and layed down.

"Goodnight Crystal."

"Sleep tight Tootie."

(That's all for now! Read and Review please!)


	3. Fairly Suspicious

**((Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy with lots of things. Mostly school related stuff. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I feel so loved! So here's Chapter 3!)) **

"Oh no!" Tootie said looking at her alarm clock "I'm going to be late for school!" She got out of bed got dressed, and grabbed her backpack.

"Crystal wake up!" She said shaking the bed a little.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. "Morning Tootie. What's up?"

"Crystal, I have to go to school. Will you please come with me?"

Crystal let out another yawn. "Of course I will. I'm your godparent now. Whatever you ask me to do I'll do." Crystal waved her wand and transformed into a book. "Although I just got out of the Fairy Academy and hoped I would never have to go to school again, I'll go anyway."

"Thanks Crystal." Tootie said walking out of the room holding Crystal. She walked down stairs and stopped in the living room.

"Why did you stop here? Don't you take the school bus?"

"Nope."

"Hey sis! Ready to get to school?" Vicky said entering the room.

Tootie sighed "Yeah I am."

Vicky and Tootie walked outside and got intoVicky's car, with Tootie sitting in the back and away from Vicky. Tootie quickly fastened her seat belt while Vicky was starting up the car. She the backed it up from the driveway, and then floored the gas pedal. The car was going so fast that it started leading a long fire trail behind the car. Tootie held on to her seat with one hand and held on to Crystal with her other.

"Why didn't you just wish for me to poof you to school?" Crystal shouted

"The way my sister drives. She can make it to my school in ten seconds flat." Tootie paused for a few seconds "You can poof me to school?"

Vicky then stopped the car right in front of the school.

'Well at least she stopped the car this time.' Tootie thought as she got out of the car as quickly as she could with Crystal in her hands. Vicky then drove off. Soon after Vicky left the school bus pulled over and some kids started getting off the bus.

'Yay! The school bus is here!' Tootie thought. 'I wonder if Timmy's on the bus?'

Soon after she asked that question, Timmy got off the bus with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as little bugs that were flying near him.

"Isn't this a great day Timmy?" Wanda cheered "It's Monday! Back to school and back to doing well in your studies."

"Yeah, I guess." Timmy said rolling his eyes and walking towards the school.

"Yeah. But don't worry Timmy. We can play the "Not Study Game" again, when Wanda is too busy nagging at us to even pay attention." Cosmo said. He then looked to see Wanda glaring at her. "I just said that at the wrong time, didn't I?"

"So he's the beaver kid that you have a crush on?" Crystal asked watching Timmy walk pass her and Tootie and walking into the school.

"How do you know I have a crush on him?"she asked.

"The decorative theme in your bedroom kinda gave it away."

"Oh, yeah." Tootie said giggling. She heard the bell and walked inside the school.

"Did you see that Tootie was talking to her book?" Wanda asked flying in front of Timmy.

"The only thing I saw was that she has great taste in book covers. Green is my favorite color!" Cosmo said claping all of his hands. (He and Wanda are still flies)

Wanda smacked her forehead with one of her hands "Yes dear, we know that already, but did you see the face on the book?"

"I don't know what your talking about Wanda. That reminds me, I should renew my restraining order on Tootie. You'll never know when she'll try to start hugging me to death again." Timmy said laughing.

Wanda just sighed and said nothing while Timmy was entering the classroom, which was none other than Mr. Crocker's.

"Ah Turner, so happy for you to be joining the class." Crocker said sitting at his desk with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure, it's good to be here Mister Crocker." Timmy said with the nicest tone in his voice, with his eye twitching a bit having to say that comment. Timmy then walks over to take his seat up front. Cosmo and Wanda then transformed into pencils.

Tootie then walks into the classroom tightly gripping Crystal. Crystal looked up to see Mr.Crocker.

'Wow, and I thought my academy teachers were creepy, especially Jorgen, but this human takes the cake.' Crystal thought. 'Why is his ear on his neck?"

Tootie walked over to Timmy. "Hi Timmy! How are you today?"

"Uh, fine Tootie. Thanks for asking..I guess." Timmy said while Wanda observing her "book". Crystal was just watching Tootie talking to Timmy not noticing Wanda watching her.

"Tootie, Get into your seat of I'll give you an F!" Crocker shouted losing his patience.

"See ya later Timmy." Tootie said walking over and taking a few seats behind Timmy. She set Crystal down on her desk. Timmy sighed with relief, happy that Tootie respected his personal space for a change.

Wanda was deep into her thoughts "Kinda weird seeing a face on a book, but that would mean..."

"Okay class!" Crocker shouted inturupting Wanda's thoughts. "Let's get started today with another pop quiz!" He shouted handing out the quiz papers to the students.

Some of the students started moaning and some cried. Of course no one wanted to take a quiz and automatically recieve an F, except for A.J. cause he's a total genius so he'll get A's anyways.

"Ah, music to my ears." Crocker cheered returning to his desk after passing out the quiz.

Tootie's P.O.V.

"Oh, great another test to fail." I said as she started writing on the quiz paper.

"Hello, Earth to Tootie. You realize you don't have to do this quiz, let alone be here, right?" Crystal whispered.

"Oh yeah, right! Sorry, I have to get used to having you around. I've only been your godchild for a day. I forget that I can wish for whatever I want now."

"It's okay. So what's the wish?"

Wanda P.O.V.

Timmy layed down on his desk. He attention span has already lost interest into what's going on. "Wanda, I know the school day just started, but..." 

"No need to ask..I know what you you want to wish for...activating "Wish Maneuver Number Six."" I sighed holding up her wand.

"A.k.a. having all-day recess! Yay!" Cosmo cheered holding up his wand.

Right before the wish was going to be made, the school bell rang and all the students cheered. All the students left the classroom and headed outside. Tootie slowly walked out holding her "book" and Timmy was last. He grabbed me and Cosmo and walked out of the classroom.

I don't understand. I didn't activate my wand, yet the wish was granted. It wasn't from me or Cosmo. That talking book must be another faerie godparent who granted Tootie the wish.

Normal P.O.V.

Mr.Crocker looked at the school clock up on the wall then at his watch. "Darn watch, it must be broken or it could be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He shouted doing his crazy body expressions. He then stopped soon after. "Oh well, time to go enjoy lunchtime in the teacher's lounge and think of nothing but FAERIES!"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. Hopefully I kept everyone in character. I also hope I didn't make any grammar mistakes or write a word twice or something else like that cause I tend to do that without noticing. I'll try to put up the next chapter ASAP. Read and Review! 


	4. Temporarily Reunited

**No, I'm not dead! I was just really stuck in a rut with this story and had a very bad writer's block. I still kinda do. I've been working on this chap throughout my whole summer vacation and I finally got it done. Hope it's good enough. Darn writer's block...Anyways, I thank all of the people who reviewed my story so far and I thank the people who will review my story in the future. I'm once again sorry this was (looks at last time this story was updated) a YEAR late?!? Oh crud, I feel bad. Oh well, better than posting the chapter any later right? ; So here it is, the forth chapter of my story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Timmy happily walked outside, still holding on to his godparents who were still books. He look across the other side of the school's playground to see a group of kids crowding around something. 

"Hey, I wonder what's going on?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda changed form and turned into squirrels. They dashed up into a tree that was right next to the school and their godchild.

"Ooh, maybe the ice cream man is here!" Cosmo cheered waving his hands in the air. Wanda just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll go check it out. You guys can stay here and relax." Timmy said running over to the crowd.

Cosmo, with the short attention span he has, got bored right away. "What are we supposed to do now?" Cosmo asked. A few seconds after he asked an acorn fell from the tree and hit Cosmo on the head. He picked it up and saw a hole in the tree that was full of acorns. "Hooray acorns!" he ran into the hole and started eating some of the acorns. He then started throwing the acorns up in the air. "My boredom is no more!" he cheered.

"Yeah, you do that dear." Wanda muttered sitting near the acorn hole.

She then saw Tootie and Crystal walking under the tree. They sat down under the shade and watched the crowd from afar. Wanda tried to hear what they were saying, but Cosmo was chewing on the acorns with his mouth open, making loud noises while eating. Wanda hit the trunk of the tree and more acorns inside the hole fell on Cosmo silencing him from making anymore noises. Wanda looked down to observe Tootie and Crystal. She was still suspicious about who Tootie's fairy godparent was.

"So what's with the crowd?" Crystal asked, currently in her dog form. They saw Timmy trying to get through the crowd.

"Whatever it is it's certainly gotten Timmy's attention." Tootie said.

Crystal raised her dog ears up so she could hear the crowd of kids talking. "From what I'm hearing, some girl is throwing a huge birthday party."

"Know who's throwing the party?" Tootie asked.

"Some girl named Trixie I think." Crystal said.

"Trixie!" Tootie shouted. "This I have to see." She ran off to the crowd pushing people out of the way to find Trixie and Timmy.

'No way he's going to another one of Trixie's parties.' she thought.

"What's up with her?" Crystal asked herself out loud. Suddenly, Crystal picked up a weird scent and started sniffing the air. 'What is that smell?' she thought. Wanda froze in place thinking she may have caught her scent. Crystal walked over to the tree and sniffed it. "It's coming from up there." she looked up to see a squirrel. She didn't recognize that it was her own mother. Unfortunately her father's genes were starting kick in, and all she knew was that up in that tree there was a...

"SQUIRREL!!!!" she shouted. She started climbing up the tree barking at the squirrel.

Wanda panicked and tried to get Cosmo out of the tree. "Cosmo we have to go!" She shouted.

"But why? I'm not done playing with the acorns." Cosmo complained.

Crystal jumped on the tree branch and started walking slowly towards the two faeries. She started to growl at them.

"That's why." Wanda said pulling Cosmo out of the tree. They dashed down the tree and started running away from the canine as fast as they could. Crystal jumped down from the tree and chased after them.

While Crystal was chasing them, Tootie finally got out of the crowds way to see Trixie handing Timmy a invitation.

'No way. He's going to go to her party. I can't believe it!' Tootie thought.

"See you tonight Timmy." Trixie said happily walking away with the crowd following her.

"Yes. I'm going to go to Trixie's party!" Timmy cheered. "This time I won't fail to impress her."

Tootie was furious. 'I can't believe he's going to another one of Trixie's parties! He got kicked out and catapulted out of her house dozens of times. Has he not learned by now that she doesn't like him?' She watched Timmy dancing throughout the playground, excited to go to Trixie's party. Tootie started to calm down and then sighed. "Oh well. I better go find Crystal so we can go home."

After 10 minutes of Crystal's game of 'Catch the Squirrels', Wanda finally started to slow down. Cosmo and Wanda were heading toward the front of school where no kids were around.

"Ha! Looks like someone needs to work out more." Cosmo said still running on all fours. He ran into the school closing the main doors hoping the dog wouldn't catch him.

Wanda suddenly stopped right in front of the school. She tried pulling on the door's handles, but a certain green squirrel also locked the doors.

"COSMO! YOU IDIOT!!! LET ME IN!!" she shouted slamming her fists against the door. She turned around to see Crystal right behind her.

"Got you now squirrel." she said in a threatening tone.

Wanda closed her eyes and prepared for the worse, but instead of being attacked like she thought would happen, Crystal just started sniffing her.

"That smell. It's so familiar. It smells like chocolate." Crystal sniffed Wanda again. "Very strong fattening chocolate." After a few seconds she realized who it was.

"Mom? Is that you?" she turned back into her faerie form. "It's me Crystal."

Wanda looked up. She hasn't seen her daughter in a long time. The last time she saw her was when she was just a little girl, when she was just learning how to be fairy.

**Flashback**

Cosmo and Wanda were happy to give Crystal her first wand. Wanda thought it would be a good idea for her to learn how to use a wand at an early age. Crystal just stared blankly at her wand then looked up at her parents.

"Now dear this is your first wand and we want you to take good care of it." Wanda explained. "When you get older your going to need it for many things like granting wishes for human children."

"Okay Mommy! I will take very good care of it. You can count on me." Crystal shouted happily holding her wand in the air. Her wand was accidentally activated and a shot of magic came out of her wand. The magic went and hit Momma Cosma's house and it made the house blow up. Cosmo started panicking, thinking that his mom was still in there. Coincidently, Momma Cosma came back from grocery shopping to see her house in flames. Cosmo was happy to see her mom alive and started giving her a hug.

"Momma! I'm glad your okay!" Cosmo said happily.

"I suppose this was your wife's fault wasn't it?" Momma Cosma asked clearly irritated at what just happened.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm the one that causes all the misery in your life." Wanda said sarcastically.

Momma Cosma just ignored her sarcasm and started talking to Cosmo. "Honestly dear, I don't know why you stay with this woman let alone have a child with her."

"Momma. You have to get over the fact that I love Wanda and she loves me. I love her and my daughter Crystal and I'll never leave them."

Momma Cosma was never happy about Cosmo's decision to stay with Wanda. Like always she would never get off his back about it. She also wasn't to fond of Crystal. Looking into her grandchild's pink eyes would always remind her of how much she hates Wanda. Momma Cosma was about to say something but remembered that her house was on fire. So instead she flew away from her son and started dousing the fire out with her magic.

"Mom, Dad. What was that all about?" Crystal asked a little confused at what just happened.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other then smiled down at their child. Cosmo picked up Crystal and hugged her.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about sweetie, it's just your Grandma Cosma getting upset for no reason." Wanda said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, okay. I was just asking. Although, I never really liked her even when she was trying to act nice."

"Crystal!!" Cosmo shouted, surprised to hear her response.

Wanda just laughed, took Crystal out of Cosmo's grip and gave her a big hug. "That's my girl."

**End Flashback**

She was happy to be able to take care of her and be apart of her life. Unfortunately, when it was time to be reassigned to a new godchild, she really hated to leave her. Luckily, Wanda's father, Big Daddy, was happy enough to take her under his care until Cosmo and Wanda were able to come back from losing their godchild to Da Rules. To see her as a little girl and to see her now as a teenager was a huge change.

Wanda smiled and turned into her faerie form. "Crystal. My have you grown."

Crystal started tearing up. "Mom! It's so great to see you!" she said giving Wanda a big hug. "I've missed you so much! You don't know how long I've waited to see you again."

"Actually, I have dear...I thought about it just now, and also I just had a flashback a few seconds ago...Now please let go of me before I pass out." Wanda said getting the life squeezed out of her.

"Oops sorry." Crystal apologized letting go of Wanda.

Cosmo opened the door slightly. "Wanda is the coast clear? Is that squirrel eating dog gone?"

"Dad?" Crystal said dumbfounded.

"Wanda, who's that?" Cosmo said poofing to his faerie form.

"It's Crystal dear. Our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Cosmo asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Is it that long that already he's forgotten about me?" Crystal asked worried.

"Dear, with the attention span he has now it's a miracle he remembers anything." Wanda said. "I'm sure you just need to jog his memory a little."

"Dad! It's me Crystal, your daughter."

Cosmo just stared at her with confusion.

"Here, I know what will help jog his memory." Crystal said grabbing something from her jacket pocket. "Look Dad. It's Phillip's son, Lesley!" She took a quarter out her pocket and waved it in front of Cosmo for him to see it. Cosmo stared at the shiny quarter for a few seconds. His brain and attention span finally caught up with him and then he was finally able to remember.

"Crystal it really is you!" Cosmo cheered. "And you still kept Lesley with you after all of these years! Phillip will be so happy to see her son again!" He then grabbed Crystal's quarter and his own quarter Phillip. Cosmo was happy to see the two quarters happily reunited with one another.

Wanda let out a deep sigh and diverted her attention back to her daughter. "Anyway, it's really great to see you dear." She floated over and gave Crystal a big hug. "I missed you so much."

Crystal wrapped her arms around her mother and returned the hug. "I missed you too."

The hug lasted for a few seconds then Wanda slowly realeased her child from her grasp."So your finally a fairy godparent, huh?" Wanda asked.

"Yep, I just started my job yesterday. My godchild Tootie is a very sweet girl."

"Well, I'm glad you were chosen to be with a child who really needs a godparent. I know that Tootie is a very miserable little girl. You'll do a great job being her godparent."

"Thanks mom."

"Crystal! Where are you? Time to go home." Tootie shouted walking towards the front of the school.

"Oh crud, Tootie's coming." Crystal said getting a bit upset that she could of been with her parents a bit longer.

"It's okay dear. We should probably get going and return to our godchild anyway."

"But I just saw you and dad again." Crystal whined.

"Don't worry Crystal. We'll see you again soon. I promise." Wanda said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Wanda grabbed Cosmo, who was still playing with the quarters, by his neck tie and pulled him near her. Crystal started to tear up again. She really didn't want her parents to leave.

"Bye Crystal! Phillip and I love you!" Cosmo shouted waving the hand he had Phillip in.

After he said his goodbye Cosmo and Wanda poofed away and went to go find Timmy. Crystal poofed and transformed back into her dog form.

"Crystal, there you are."

Crystal quickly wiped away her tears and walked down the school's front stairs to face her godchild.

"Where have you been?" Tootie asked.

"Oh, I was just playing with some squirrels." Crystal said. Unfortunately, that was the best excuse she could come up with. She couldn't tell her about her parents or it could jeopardize their godchild's secret.

Tootie raised an eyebrow at her godparent.

"What? I'm in my dog form. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Okay then." Tootie said. "Anyway, I need your help with something. So let's get going back to my house."

Crystal quickly changed her attitude into a happier one. Although she wanted to spend time with her parents she had to suck it up. She still had a job to do.

"Yes ma'am. I'll help anyway I can!" Crystal said putting her paw on her forehead to show she was saluting.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Read and Review. Creative critisism is allowed, flames will be ignored.**


End file.
